


The Waters Turn From Blue To Red

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captivity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Pet Play, Punishment, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After AHHMST, Kurt disobeys and gets punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters Turn From Blue To Red

Kurt hates waking up alone. It reminds him too much of the time he spent away from Blaine, that dark, miserable and so lonely place in his mind too big when he does this. Kurt can tell from the coolness that Blaine's been gone a while, and there is a persistent buzzing coming from the front of the house. People in this area don't tend to bother them, they keep to themselves, their house is the furthest away, with it's own part of the beach and a sign that prohibits the door to door salespeople. So whoever is at the door, they have to be important. At least, that's what Kurt tells himself. His mind feels less pet-like today, more human, and even know he knows he should just ignore the knocking and drink up some water, he doesn't.  
  
It's against the rules for Kurt to get dressed, even boxers, but Kurt finds himself slipping into some of Blaine's jeans, they're a little big in the hips for him, but they stay up enough for him to walk to the door. His legs are shaky but he leans against the door frame as he opens the door.  
  
It's a guy with a briefcase, but Kurt doesn't pay much attention because just behind the man is Blaine, a very cross expression on his face that he hides when he steps up. 'We're not interested,' he says sternly to the man, blocking Kurt's view of him when he stands between them.   
  
Kurt shrinks back, he thinks the man might be arguing with Blaine but he can't be sure. Oh god, oh god, he's broken rules, three major ones. Not only that, Blaine saw, and Kurt doesn't even know what he was thinking, he wasn't really, it could have been important, it could have been something to do with Blaine.  
  
It also could have been the police ready to take Kurt away.  
  
He doesn't know what to do now. It's been so long since he disobeyed that he's not sure if he should strip and get to his knees or stay standing.   
  
Blaine slams the front door closed, his expression sour as he turns to Kurt. 'Strip,' he orders, voice angry and firm. Kurt has the pants off and away within seconds, 'knees.' He drops, the thud so loud and it hurts his legs, can feel the bones shake, not having been ready for that.   
  
'I'm sorry,' Kurt is, so very sorry, he can't even look at Blaine, staring at the floor instead. There is a painful grip to his hair, and he has to struggle to crawl in time with the way Blaine starts dragging him. 'Please, please, Blaine, I'm sorry, I - '  
  
'Shut up!' Kurt's lips shut on instinct, groaning weakly when Blaine lets go of his hair and he falls to the floor, barely able to avoid his face at the last second. He hears Blaine start ripping through the chest that Kurt isn't allowed to look into, clothes falling to the floor in every which way along with any other object that gets in Blaine's way. A candle hits his shoulder, and then he hears the rattle of metal.  
  
No, no, please not that. Blaine knows that he hates that, doesn't want to be tied up, he'll be good, he'll be great, just not that. He's too afraid to ask though, knows that Blaine just told him to be quiet and he doesn't want to risk even more punishment by speaking out of turn.   
  
Blaine closes the window, shuts the blinds, and then fiddles with something, cursing under his breath as he continues to make noise. Kurt's too afraid to look, paralyzed in his hunched position. He was so stupid, but can't Blaine give him a break? He's been so good lately, he just messed up a little.   
  
So caught up in his own thoughts the smack against his ass shocks him more than anything else. It wasn't Blaine's hand, but a leather paddle, and Kurt yips when he feels it again, harder this time in the same spot. 'Move,' Blaine's foot presses on his lower back, directing Kurt to something he hasn't ever seen before.   
  
It's an all metal stockade. He'd seen Blaine looking at them online but he hadn't thought he'd actually get one. It's made to completely immobile Kurt, a place to lock his neck, spreader bars for his wrists and ankles, and a fucking rod that has Blaine's favorite toy on it. There are straps to secure him, keep him still as he gets punished. 'Kurt,' Blaine prompts, pushing him with his foot to the device. Kurt can only move forward.   
  
Blaine locks his head in place first, making him look up as Blaine secures his wrists, then straps his arms and torso, moving onto his thighs, legs and locking his ankles in place. A squirt of lube drips over his hole and that is all the warning he gets before the dildo, one that he needs fingering for, gets pushed into him. He bites down on his bottom lip to stop the very loud yell that wants to escape, it burns so badly, hurts so much, and he knows that is part of the punishment. Once the toy is firmly pressed inside he hears Blaine take a step back, 'Why are we doing this Kurt?' Blaine's fingers trail from the tip of his head, down his neck and back to his ass.   
  
'I broke the rules,' Kurt replies, eyes tightly shut, he can feel the edge of the paddle next, slipping between his crack, touching where the toy is penetrating his hole.   
  
'You broke my trust,' Blaine pulls the paddle back, and Kurt flinches as he hears the snap it makes in the air before connecting to the side of his left ass cheek. He bites so hard on the edge of his lip that it pierces his skin and he can taste the blood in his mouth. Another smack, this time to the other side, and Kurt is careful to not bite down any further, he wishes he had a gag because this is awful having to endure it without one.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Kurt whimpers as another slap comes down, this time up against his tail bone, it feels like his bones are vibrating, and three blows in quick succession follow up, covering each bruise that's coming up on his skin. 'Blaine, please, I can't - '  
  
'Shut. Up.' Each word is delivered with a hit to his ass. Kurt can't do this, his mind can't even wrap around this Blaine, can't wrap around this situation. How did it escalate to this so quickly? He knows that he broke rules, three major rules, but this doesn't seem fair.   
  
His limbs feel weak, giving up and letting the restraints hold him in place. It makes the toy dig further inside of him, the head bumping over his prostate and he feels like this is the first punishment all over again. Hates himself, hating his body when it responds to such torture. Fresh tears falling down his face as the spankings continue, down to the backs of his thighs and across his lower back, right at his crack, but always coming back to his ass.   
  
He can tell he's bruising, every snap downward makes the loudest crack in the air. The leather feels like sandpaper at this rate, and Blaine is using it to rub after each slap. Kurt coughs out his next exhale, can't even see in front of him with the tears blurring his vision. This has been going on for so long, how is this not over yet? He groans when the toy is suddenly moving, thrusting in and out of him as the blows continue. His own dick hardens further, after all, Blaine usually only spanks him when they're fucking and his training always overrides his terror.   
  
A pause.   
  
Kurt holds his breath, it's so quiet around them, he can't even hear Blaine. His touch though, fingers tracing over his too hot skin, pressing into the bruises where it is too tender. This isn't as bad as mind numbing hours in the cage but it's so close. Kurt can't stop crying, it hurts, oh god, does it hurt. Even the parts of him that haven't been smacked feel sore, how is that even possible?   
  
He doesn't even realize that Blaine has walked away, too in his own head before he hears the footsteps that could only be Blaine come back over to him. His hand coming over Kurt's body and slipping to where the toy is still inside of him, 'how are you feeling, pet? A bit less rebellious?'   
  
'Yes. Please Blaine, I want out, please.' Kurt's voice is hoarse, and he's still trying to not cry.   
  
Blaine's fingertip moves up with his steps until Blaine is standing in front of him and Kurt is facing his cock, tented in his jeans. His own twitches, trained far too well for this and Kurt licks his lips. He knows this, this will not lead to pain, if he can get Blaine to come, then maybe Blaine will let him out of this thing. He licks at the finger that gets pressed to his mouth, opens his lips obediently when Blaine presses against them.   
  
'We both know you can beg better than that,' Blaine goes back behind him, fingers where the toy is still pressing inside, two work their way in as well, splitting Kurt open. It's too much, he's not prepped enough, barely even wet enough for the toy and he howls as the fingers and dildo start moving in and out of him.  
  
'Please!' he begs, 'Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I - ' Blaine's free hand comes down, and if he hadn't been smacking him with the paddle it wouldn't hurt, but he had and it is terrible, cutting Kurt off completely.   
  
'You, you, you, your selfishness knows no bounds does it, pet?' he sounds so angry, Kurt is shaking in the restraints, had he not been in them, he's sure he would have dropped to the ground by now. 'It doesn't matter what you want. I take care of your needs, your wants. You need to be thinking only about me. I've been far too lenient on you and now you're so spoiled.' His hand comes down with each 'you' variation. Kurt can only lay limp and let it happen, too worn out to do anything but trying to focus on breathing.   
  
The hand slides down around his hip, encircling around his cock that is still aching for release. The toy gets pulled out, fingers disappearing but Kurt knows this is not over. Listens as Blaine unzips his jeans, another squirt of lube and then the head of Blaine's cock, wet and so ready, at his hole. 'All right pet, we're going to try something. If you come before me, you lose, if you don't then I promise to let you out okay?' Is that even a choice? Kurt nods, too afraid to speak, and the hand on his cock starts to stroke him just as Blaine pushes in.  
  
This is familiar, less intense with how loose he feels from the toy earlier, but he manages to clench around Blaine. He knows that Blaine likes him tight, would never permanently damage him. At least, not in the physical sense. His mind doesn't like to think about what it's become, how it reacts to things, he'd rather keep that part quiet. He'd much prefer to think of how good this feels, Blaine's cock in his ass is almost rewarding, not as much as his cock down Kurt's throat, but this is good. It always manages to hit his prostate, slamming into it, and his hand moves quick, moving in time with each push and pull of his hips. Those hips that snap at his ass when he fucks into him, hitting the bruises and sharp pain registers as pleasure when he really gets moving.   
  
It's bad though because it makes him tremble in Blaine's touch, he knows he going to come soon, can feel his balls tighten, blood pooling to his cock, and it's not going to take much more for him. He'll lose, he doesn't even know what that means but he's sure it's nothing good, and he keens when Blaine's hand jerks him harder, spilling all over the floor when a bite to his back shocks him. There's a smile pressed to his skin, Blaine continuing to move, pounding into Kurt harder than before. He wipes the leftover sticky mess that got on his hand on Kurt's side and grabs his hips, thrusting unevenly quick and brutal into Kurt before he comes, filling up Kurt with such warmth that he rocks into just a few more times before pulling out.   
  
The toy gets pressed back in, sounds of a fumbling zipper, and Blaine comes back in front of him, a bit more sweaty, a bit more blissful with a smirk on his lips. He has a blindfold, and the headphones in his hands. 'Punishment isn't over yet, spoiled pet.' He kisses Kurt's forehead, the touch so out of sync with everything else that it makes Kurt gasp.   
  
The blindfold gets tied around his eyes, knot fastened in the back, and it's already soaked with his fresh tears by the time the headphones get placed over his ears. Blaine's hands don't linger, a small touch to his shoulder before there is nothing but Kurt's fractured mind to keep him company.   
  
His body is still relaxed in the straps, head held up by the metal collar that digs under his chin. Stuffed with Blaine's come, still burning inside of him. He's never felt so claimed, like Blaine's bitch as he does now. Completely helpless to everything and maybe Blaine is right, he shouldn't be thinking about himself. He's always thought he was Blaine's, but maybe it's even deeper than that. Blaine has taken care of him, doing a much better job than Kurt was doing for himself. He always knows when to give and when Kurt can take a bit more. Even though before Kurt wanted to scream at him to stop the spankings he never did, knows that he deserved each one. So foolish to have broken rules that have been in place for so long. He's lucky Blaine caught him, that man could have been dangerous, could have been anyone, and Kurt knows he'd die if they were to be separated.   
  
His mind feels a bit more broken as he thinks through the last hour. Blaine doesn't want him to be thinking of himself so he ignores the burning pain radiating off his skin, he stops his crying and holds his head up a little from the metal. If Blaine needs him to think about Blaine's needs he can definitely try, he can be better, he can be Blaine's pet.   
  
Pet. pet. Lowercase seems better, whenever Blaine says his name like that, it always seems lowercase. There is a difference, he knows that Blaine will always be capitalized, even if it's only ever in his head. pet though, he doesn't need a capital, not if Blaine doesn't think he should have one.   
  
He just can't think of himself in third person though, not when he does things so achingly human sometimes. Bound to mess up again, even if he doesn't want his freedom, his mind likes to play tricks, like getting him to do what he did this morning. He needs to be better, Blaine should have the best of himself, not the whiny mess he usually is. With that in place, it's a little easier to be in this contraption. He holds himself up, not laying in the straps anymore, he wants to make Blaine proud whenever he comes back.  
  
It is never easy sitting for such long periods of time, completely paralyzed, deaf, and mute with no knowing of how much time has passed. He simply can't think any longer, letting his thoughts shut down and drift. No movement, no mind, nothing at all.  
  
Only when does the slightest fingertip touch to his back does Kurt bring himself back in. He tries to sit a bit straighter, nuzzles into the hand when it passes over his face. Blaine is so close, his smell overwhelming Kurt in the best possible way. The headphones get pulled away, he can hear Blaine, feel his hands at the back of the knot of the blindfold. 'How are you feeling, pet?'  
  
Kurt whines, low, unsure if he can speak. He's not even sure if Blaine wants him to talk. Blaine's hands slip to the straps, undoing the ones on his back, upper arms and thighs, removes the toy, until all that's connecting Kurt to the device is the neck hold and the spreader bars for his wrists and ankles. 'Doing much better,' he unlocks his ankles, next his wrist, and then finally his neck. Kurt licks at his hand when he brings it up, locking his eyes with Blaine as he laps at each fingertip.   
  
'Come along,' he says and Kurt eases himself off the device, following Blaine's footsteps, not a single thought in his head as he sits in front of the sofa. Blaine sits behind him, fingers moving through his hair, and this is safe, this is okay. Kurt can be good like this, leaning into the touch, letting out a small whimper when Blaine pulls just a little too hard on one of the strands. He shifts a little on his legs, can feel Blaine's come leaking out of his hole, slipping onto the back of his feet with the way he is sitting.   
  
The TV gets switched on and for the quickest moment, Kurt sees his father on the screen, a news program, but Blaine groans and switches it to another station, mumbling dark things under his breath. He makes no noise, doesn't even flinch at the reminder. Mostly he doesn't think of his family, not Burt and Carole. Blaine is his family now.   
  
'Turn around,' and Kurt remembers this, dutifully twisting his body until he's between Blaine's legs. It's not surprising to see that he's hard again, and Kurt brings his hands up to the button and zip, watching Blaine's nod of approval before undoing the pants. He can't get them down very far, just bunches them down to underneath Blaine's balls. His cock is hard, wet at the tip and Kurt doesn't wait to suck it inside his mouth. Blaine always tastes so good, and he swallows around it hungry, forcing it further down into his throat.  
  
Usually Blaine will fuck into his throat, hands on Kurt's hair and it makes him gag slightly, today though, Blaine keeps his hands on his shoulders, letting Kurt bob his head over his dick. Kurt feels a bit unsure, sinking his mouth further over it until his nose is in Blaine's pubic hair. He's never had to really work Blaine's dick without help, so he pulls back, letting himself take a breath and then slamming himself forward, he likes the way it makes his throat ache and his jaw sore. Blaine's fingers clench on his shoulders, a loud breathy moan escaping his mouth and his hips twitch at the way Kurt is taking him. 'So good, pet, that's my good boy.'   
  
Kurt thrills at the praise, smiling inwardly and making himself take Blaine deeper and harder into his throat. He can feel his throat gagging a little, but he ignores it, this is supposed to be about Blaine's pleasure, not his own. Blaine tastes so good, his precome sliding down the back of Kurt's throat and he loves is, swallowing it eagerly, delightfully humming around Blaine's cock. His own body is responding, dick hard and slightly rubbing up against the sofa, but he knows he isn't allowed to come yet.  
  
The hands finally slip into his hair, Blaine's hips coming up and off the couch, and Kurt nearly comes when Blaine starts to roughly fuck into his mouth, not letting him breathe very well. Kurt  _loves_  that, groaning so loud, his own body rubbing up against the fabric of the couch just to lessen the absolute need he has. Blaine pumps into his mouth faster, 'fuck,' he whispers, cursing louder when his cock is completely lodged down Kurt's throat. So full, Kurt is light headed over the feeling of Blaine blocking his airway, trying in vain to breathe through his nose. Blaine's hips stutter finally, pulling back just the tiniest bit before he comes, Kurt swallows that too, whining when Blaine pulls himself out and settles back down on the sofa.  
  
He licks at his lips as he buttons and zips Blaine back up, the hands still in his hair, stroking softly now. 'So much better,' Blaine leans foreword, kisses Kurt's lips, his tongue diving into Kurt's mouth. 'Love you,' Kurt says when they part, crawling up onto the couch, he needs to be closer to Blaine now, needs to feel his skin against his own. He's happy when Blaine doesn't push him away, wraps his arms around him instead as Kurt fits himself in Blaine's lap, straddling his lap and encircling his arms around Blaine's shoulders. They're lips come together instantly, Kurt fitting their chests against one another, Blaine's still wearing a shirt but he doesn't mind. He loves the friction that he's getting and Blaine seems happy enough to give it to him.  
  
'Mine,' Blaine whispers into Kurt's mouth, swiping his tongue across his lips. Kurt lingers in the word, head gone and clings to Blaine as tightly as he can.


End file.
